Harry Potter and The End of Time
by Jemas Cimasa
Summary: When Dobby messed with the gate to the Hogwarts Express it did more then make Harry late for school.
1. Ch1 - Falling Through the Cracks

As all long time members of Wizarding Britain know, the entrance to platform 9¾ is located inside one of the pillars in Kings Cross station between platforms 9 and 10. More informed members know the spell that causes people to move from the pillar in question to the Hogwarts station deals primarily with distance. You see, the train is not located at the station at all, but a few miles away. The spell is similar to what people assume a magical 'Gate' would be. It moves you from one place, to the other.  
The scholarly gentlemen of academia would be able to tell you why the gate behaves this way. They would also stress that you should not attempt to change the gate in any way, for gates are fickle things and have been known to change their locations, shapes, and even the times they are open with only the slightest external pressures. They would also stress to only have three people pass through at a time. The magics don't like more than that they said.

This would be the case with one Harry Potter, along with a few other assorted magicals going to school that year. It had started when he and his friend, one Ronald Weasly, attempted to pass through the barrier with their luggage and were rebuffed. It seemed they were not to get in at that time, for little did they know, a house elf by the name of Dobby was nearby and had taken it upon himself to keep Harry from getting to the school that year.

Now enter out mischief maker, Draco Malfoy. Him, and his parents were also running a little late, something about the floo powder getting replaced with ash or something. As they arrived, Draco witnessed the two boys ram themselves into the barrier. He promptly started laughing, pointing his finger at them comically. This aggravated the two boys, causing them to start bickering loudly with Draco who, while with his parents went into the same routine he always did with Harry and Ron. Boys being boys the words quickly turned to blows. Harry and Draco were at each others throats near the barrier trying their hardest to beat the other to a bloody pulp. Ron was watching from a few feet away about to join in.

Due to this commotion none noticed two girls nearing the barrier, Daphne Greengrass, long known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin at school, and Luna Lovegood, a soon to be first year. Daphne looked at the two boys in distant briefly then moved to go through the barrier regardless of their brawl. Luna, her head tucked safely in her magazine, didn't even notice the two boys fighting other than to dodge around them on the way to the divider.

That's when it happened. As the two girls reached the barrier Draco charged Harry, pushing him towards the wall. As the four of them hit the gate, something strange happened. The gate, already trying to work under the hindrance of Dobby's magic, suddenly tried to send all four children through at the same time.

There was no flash when they were pulled through. One moment they were there, and the next they weren't. Even the four children's luggage was taken.


	2. Ch2 - Inside the Cracks

His feet hit the ground lightly. Not a sound carried past the alley he had arrived in. If one was watching him, they would see he was very relaxed. The change was swift however from contentment to worry. With an eye to his surroundings he made his way out of the alley. _When am I? _He thought.

Harry's week had been very strange. First there was the House Elf that had stolen his mail to 'help' him stay away from school. Then there was the fiasco with the pudding that almost got him expelled and his wand snapped, not even mentioning the beating he could have gotten from Vernon if he hadn't left the house. After that a dog scared him, though that was a good thing since he summoned the night bus on accident. Talking to the Minister of Magic was a welcome change. At least the minister didn't want to help/scare/hurt/maim him.

But the last part was by far the strangest. He had thought he and Ron were going through the barrier to board the Hogwarts Express, but instead he and a few others had traveled through time. Apparently because of the number of people moving through it at the same time they had all been shunted to a place more commonly known as the 'End of Time'. It was an interdimentional space of least resistance for space/time travel. When a group causes problems with said forms of transport they end up at the End of Time.

He and his 'friends' (Harry still had a hard time calling Draco an acquaintance, let alone a friend.) had arrived there and met a kind gentleman named Gaspar. He had explained everything and offered to work out how they should return. As Gaspar could tell they were all magical beings he told them to enter the room behind him while he worked. They didn't have nothing better to do so all of them did.

Inside the room they found a strange-looking creature with a solid blue face with a small tuft of green hair on top of its head and long gangly arms. It had introduced itself as Spekkio, the master of War. He was a very jolly fellow and explained a great many things to them. He taught them about magic. Not just the practical applications of it, but the how's and whys of it. How it works. Why it acts the way it does. After that brief discussion he granted each of the children a boon. He said he would grant each of them the ability to do magics not seen in the world for a very long time. And that is exactly what he did.

Harry wasn't sure how long they had stayed there waiting for Gaspar to send them home and practicing the little Wizarding magic they knew, but he was sure it couldn't have been more than a week. He couldn't even remember going to sleep more than two or three times, and that had been with Draco or Daphne's assinstance. A spell to the head will do that to you. In any case, they did not stay there long. Soon Gaspar had found them a route home and they were to go on their way.

They left two by two, as to not disrupt the Gates magics and get themselves sent to some random place. Draco and Luna left first. They reached the pillar of light that signified the gate and were instantly shunted to their destination. Daphne went next, having said she did not want to travel with the Gryffindor. Harry had learned more about the girl in their time. He had learned of her hatred of her fellow Slytherens, mainly due to their idiocy and lack of Nobless Oblige. Her hatred also went to anyone else who showed either a lack of intelligence, or a lack of dignity. Needless to say he had not made a good impression with her in his first year. The short time they had stayed here at the end of time had not changed anything between them.

After Daphne vanished Harry walked to the light. He reflected on his time outside of the world and found it much more than he had ever had. His rivalry with Draco had simmered down some as they were in constant contact with each other. Spekkio did not take kindly to his students fighting among themselves outside of sparing and corrected them on the subject thoroughly whenever their spats became violent. The team spars had forced Harry and Draco to work together and Harry was surprised he and Draco worked so well together. They were the only pair that seemed even close to to Spekkio in their spars. It would take very good blackmail, but if someone forced him Harry would be able to admit honestly that he enjoyed the formerly toxic boys company. When he was being civil at least.

He had gained a friend in Luna. They had all found themselves talking during their breaks and Spekkio claimed to have seen most of the animals she spoke of. They had all learned the hard way to trust what Spekkio said and started to believe the girl. Harry found her refreshingly honest. Having not gotten any information from any of his friends the entire summer Harry had become upset and had started to not trust anyone, even though he knew now it was because of Dobby and his friends were not to blame. Luna had become a welcome breath of reality and normality. Someone who would treat him as himself and tell him what he needed to know with no holds barred, even if he was still a child.

He turned back to his two new friends and teachers Spekkio and Gaspar, and with a wave and a smile he stepped into the light. The last thing he thought before his world erupted in blue was this.

_Everything has changed now, hasn't it?_

* * *

Daphne's feet touched ground lightly. Her first thought was how much better this form of travel felt. She had always thought portkeys, flooing, and even side-along apparition were very uncomfortable. That never stopped her however, but she was very pleased with this alternative. _I must learn how to do this. That way I'll never need to use uncomfortable means of travel again._

However, this thought was quickly dismissed for the jerk reaction you get when you fall. The gate Daphne had been dropped off at was perched right on the edge of a small hill overlooking a wooded glen. The moment her feet hit the ground she fell forward, unable to compensate quickly enough to stop the fall. End over end she fell, tumbling down the hill. She eventually stopped at the bottom in a heap with bruises, scratches, and her clothes in a mess.

_I should have known Gaspar wouldn't give us a warning about this._ She thought to herself, mentally smacking herself for not making sure everything was safe before she went through the time gate. _I should have double checked it would send me to the right time before I got in._ She stood and dusted herself off, making sure her clothes were in some semblance of order before looking around.

As before stated she fell into a wooded glen. It was a peaceful place with no visible signs of and notable human presence. Under normal circumstances she would feel a peace here she had not felt for a long time. Back when her father was nothing more than a little talked about younger member of the Greengrass family. The war with Grindelwald had changed that however. Her family had helped with the war effort like all of Wizarding Britain, however the Greengrass's were dealt a heavier blow then most. The entire main branch of the family was killed by the end of the war, all except for her father. Now the head of the family and unprepared for the position, her father made to many business mistakes. That left the family poorer then they had been in many decades. They still had money, but not enough to better their position in the world.

Her father was smarter by that time. Smart enough to know he needed to prepare his children for the worst and leave it up to them to make their own futures. He would try his best to add to the family legacy, but he would not leave the problems for his children, or at least he would not leave it to them while they were unprepared.

She and her sister were trained from an early age in everything. He made sure they had the opportunity to learn everything that would help them in life, no matter what was thrown at them. He never knew how that affected his children however. Daphne, due to her upbringing held herself to a very high standard. She expected the best from herself because she knew that was what was expected of her, and she was confident she could do it. She expected the same from others as well. This led her to many disappointments in her life and kept her from forming attachments with others.

Her time at school was a good example of this. She worked hard in everything she had been given and preferred to spend the rest of her time either reading or practicing magic or anything else that struck her fancy. Being in Slytherin she noticed the sheer amount of time the others in her house wasted insulting muggle-borns. She didn't know for herself if what they were saying was true, but she couldn't see any reason to say it out loud, not to mention so many times a day. This led to her not mingling with her house, or any house for that matter. She kept to herself or the company of the few, very few people who she found tolerable. Her roommate Tracey was one.

She walked through the forest, her mind going over the time she had just spent. Spekkio had been a joy for her. He had shown her a new form of magic, explained so much to her about why magic existed and how it worked, and had done it in the most time efficient and fun way she had ever seen. He was always smiling while he taught the four of them.

She reached her hand to a nearby tree and pulled with her will. She was disappointed then when nothing came out. _Well he did say you can only draw magic from things that are conscious and aware, or at least active in the world. _She thought to herself, going over the rules he taught her of how to use 'Color' magic. She giggled slightly at his name for it. She remembered confronting him about it, saying "There's nothing about colors with this magic." He had just laughed at her and told her he called it that because those who used it went by various titles, but all of them included a color.

Her thoughts turned then to her companions there. They were people she had originally thought were worthless to her and her future. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Was-Hyphenated. Draco Malfoy, the boy who cried Daddy. Luna Lovegood, daughter of the Quibbler.

Harry she had never gotten a good read on, mainly because he was in another house. Howevr the things that she saw did not help him very much. She did not share the opinions Professor Snape that he was a self-centered bully. She in fact thought the opposite. She had never seen him do anything at all really, and that was the problem. He normally followed his two friends around, letting them be his driving force. He was talented for sure, but uninteresting. He didn't have the drive it took for him to truly succeed because of his lack of drive. She didn't need lazy friends dragging her down.

Draco was an annoyance. Much like Harry she had not really seen him do anything, but that paled before his insanely annoying habit of hiding behind his father for everything. She didn't have a problem with him talking to, or about his father about important things, but he insisted on telling his father about everything. She knew if she went to her father like that he would punish her severely. He would never let his daughters become dependent on another person's power.

And then there was Luna. It was the first time she had met the girl, and the impression was a good one. As soon as they had reached the end of time she had first inspected the room, then she had walked right past the boys on the floor to Gaspers lamppost and asked him for help. Her quick, snap logic and her willingness to follow through had impressed Daphne. Her ideas about creatures had turned her away for a short time until Spekkio had told her he had seen the creatures.

She thought to herself as she walked through the trees. _All in all_, _the time I spent with them wasn't wasted, though I would have preferred to do it without the boys._ So wrapped up in her thoughts again she failed to notice the small hole in the ground where she was about to place her foot. Her foot entered the ground creatures den and her body fell forward with a loud, noticeable thump.

_Oww…_


	3. Authors Note

For those who don't know, at the moment this has only been crossed with Chrono Trigger. If you have not played the game you are sad and I have no desire to speak with you further. In any case, this also will be crossed with many other things. Games, Movies, Books. Anything I feel the need to put in it I will. If you have a good idea I'll take it. However, please be serious. I'm going to try to make this into a real story.

The idea is Harry and Co gain various new magical powers and are thrown through time. Over the course of the books, and yes I mean books, they will encounter various problems the world has/has had/will have and try to fix them as best they can. Realize they are all still schoolchildren and not as skilled as most of their opposition. I will build them up as naturally as I can.

If you start to wonder about any of the magic systems I have decided to put in this please ask. I won't be explaining all that much about them at the start and would love to hear your thoughts on them. Some are even systems of my own design. Most are actually.

Out of all of the stories I have posted so far this one is the one I have been giving the most thought, and will probably be the one most regularly updated until the other ones catch up in my head.

Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.

Jemas Cimasa

P.S.

I have since looked over the format for the original books and have learned the chapters there are much longer then what I have writen here. I am going to be fixing this so the current chapters I have posted may be getting a bit longer. Please review the second chapter again once I have added another so as to get the whole story. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
